Timing is Everything
by Fireflyacire
Summary: When one is at a lost only time knows and can help put at least one world right. To know and love and sacrifice to save the future. Disclaimer: This is a AU and is not DH Epilogue compliant. Co-Author IS Brittasia
1. Chapter 1

Hermione breathed slowly looking around at all the unopened boxes. The war was over in a year's time, Harry being successful into defeating Voldemort. The death eaters were sentenced. Harry and Ron were now newly aurors and she had developed her own department at the Ministry of Magic. She had just moved into her own flat in Wizarding London and was dreading having to unpack. How she acquired as much stuff as she did, Hermione would never understand. Then again, a lot of the boxes were comprised of books and Hermione wasn't one to ever give up a book. She sighed, running a hand through her now tamed hair; she grabbed  
the smallest box she could find. She plopped on the floor starring at the tightly bound box.

"All right Hermione let's get to work," she tore at the tape, neatly wrapping into a ball as she went along. She opened all for corners and peered into the box. Hermione started to take out varies objects, mostly just random nick-knacks. When she got something small and gold. "Um…I thought I put this in my jewelry box." Hermione mused. She eagerly swept it out of the box. It was the time turner she had got in her third year to complete her all of her studies as well as help Harry and her save Sirius Black. She smiled at the memory.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she became curious. 'What would happen if I tried to use it now?' She wondered. She put it on, 'Most likely nothing, I'm sure the Ministry cuts it off after the year it was required for.' She picked up the end to admire the craftsmanship when she gave it a gentle spin. Hermione's eyes popped out as she felt a forcefully pull on her abdomen, something she hadn't felt since third year. Hermione was gone from her apartment before she had the time to scream. She landed with a thud on a dirt road. She looked up at the darkened sky, even though it was only mid-afternoon. She glanced around the area was desolate and silence claimed it. She noticed she was in one of the areas where Harry and she set up tent, yet there was a different feel to it.

Hermione shuddered, there was something evil afoot put she couldn't place it. She took out her wand; luckily it had been in her pocket. 'The time turner!' Her mind shouted out. Hermione quickly picked it up again and gave it another spin counterclockwise. She didn't feel the pull again. Hermione turned her head sharply both ways; she heard shouting and someone running. Hermione quickly jumped behind some trees, keeping herself hidden from the open, yet still being able to asset the situation.

A girl with brown hair came running out, she tripped and turned facing the one whom was chasing her before she had time o see her face. A deep laugh, fueled by hate pulled her attention away from the girl. Hermione's eyes widened a Death Eater approached her, yet the girl had not pulled her wand out. A Death Eater? How could the still be possible? "Thought you could out run us did you?" He lowered his wand towards the girl, "Well-" Before he could speak another word; Hermione popped out and shouted, "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" Disarming him and then letting him fall to the ground, binding him.

Hermione ran over to the girl, helping her to stand. "Are you okay?" she asked before looking at the younger girl's face. No, correct that her face. Hermione, the twenty-four year old, was now starring at her sixteen year old self. Where exactly was she? She didn't have time to ponder that, when she heard more shouting coming towards them. She quickly grabbed her younger self and pulled her into the woods. They ran until they could no longer hear any more sounds but their own pounding breath. "What exactly is bloody going on?" She asked in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione grumbled as she walked down the corridors how dare; Ronald talk about her and Harry's relationship dare like that! He had not right to say anything; it was not like she meant to fall in love with Harry. Hermione stomped down the ways looking for anyone who was out and about pass curfew.

Of course she was so mad that her fellow Gryffindor's was even mocking her. Everyone saying that she was with Harry for his money and fame. She gave a hollow laugh as she stopped and closed her eyes. Hermione was with Harry because he is and will always be her best friend. He knows her better than anyone. Even though Hermione was fearful for the future she kept on walking and had her head held high.

There was a growl that came from within her. She had too much to deal with already and she did not need all of the crap that she was getting. It seemed that Harry was the only one there for her now. Stomping down the way she sighed thinking about everything that was happening this year and let alone what happened over the summer. Walking down the way a little she closed her eyes and sighed. Harry and Ron didn't even know what happened; it wasn't that she didn't want to tell them. It was she didn't know exactly how to tell them.

Just then Hermione looked out a nearby window and nodded, she needed some air taking a breath she slowly walked outside. She just needed to get away from everything right now. About an hour later Hermione found herself in the Forbidden Forest. "Great, I walked too far." She grumbled and then rolled her eyes. She knew that if Harry found out she went into the forest alone he would blow a head gasket. Of course she just needed to think for a moment and it seemed everything was falling into place in her mind.

Then Hermione heard a laugh behind her, freezing the young Gryffindor turned around, "Aww lookie here I found the mud-blood." Hermione gasped and took her wand out shooting a stunning spell at the death eater she took off running as fast as she could. Thinking to herself 'Shit now watch I am going to end up getting killed.' Running as fast as she could Hermione soon saw someone up ahead. She hoped that it was Dumbledore or even Snape for that matter. Running faster she tripped and fell. However it wasn't a male's voice she heard shooting spells it was a woman's.

Hermione's eyes traveled from the death eater who was on the ground to the woman standing before her. A wave of panic rushed through her, was that an older version of herself? Taking a deep breath Hermione stood up and looked up at the woman, "I, no who?" Hermione couldn't get anything out right now. She was just too confused about everything, why was she looking at herself. Taking a deep breath Hermione stood there and thought for a moment, then thinking back to her third year. "A Time Turner." Hermione looked up at her and bit her bottom lip looking away. "Where are you from? Or well when would be the correct question."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione starred back at the girl in wonder. Something was different about her, but she couldn't place it. She ran her hand through her wavy brown hair and picked up the time turner again. "Yes, it's the one I had-" she paused glancing her herself, "we had in our third year. I was unpacking today and found it misplaced. I thought I put it in my jewelry box, but I guess not."

Hermione glanced back around her taking in her surroundings. What she taught had been one of the many places that Harry and her had traveled to, it was becoming all too clear that it was a much more familiar place. "Is this really the Forbidden Forest?" Her eyes grew larger, "It looks nothing like how I remember it to, and how come a death eater is so near? I'm at the final battle again?" If they were, this was nothing like how she remembered it to be. Where was everyone else? Where were all the screams? All the shouts?

"Where are you from?" That question stuck out the most to her. If she didn't remember the surroundings or the events, did she even know where she was? "I'm Hermione Granger, 24. I just moved into my own flat in Wizarding London. I created my own department in the ministry and am the head of it. Ron and I are no longer together; we just broke up not the long ago. And now I am here, in a Forbidden Forest that is not recognizable to me right away, with Death Eaters chasing students!" Hermione stopped herself.

"Please," her voice pleading, "tell me this is the final battle happening in our seventh year that Harry, Ron and I didn't attend to? Please? Otherwise to be quite frank I have no idea where I am." She starred at herself praying that only good could come out of her answer.

Hermione's eyes widen, "Okay for one the Time Turner I gave back at the end of my third year! And second I am Hermione Granger, 16 this is my sixth year at Hogwarts. I just walked outside to get some air before that dumbass attacked me!" Hermione paused and looked at her older self and then sighed, "Anyway thank you for helping me but do you not remember the rules? I am not suppose to see you I am not even suppose to hear anything from the future!"

When she said that her and Ron were no longer together Hermione looked at her, "Me and Ron? I would never EVER go with Ronald! I love Harry and that is who I am with now, and that is who I will stay with!" Hermione looked at her, "Wait does that mean after all the deaths and after Harry, Ron, and me go find the Horcruxes. Does that mean we won?" There was a brief smile on her face but it soon faded when she closed her eyes and shook her head, "But that means that me keeping Harry safe actually worked."

Looking at her older self she grabbed her hand and took her to the Shrieking Shack. Pulling out her wand she transformed the room and made it look decent. "Okay here sit down take a breath." Hermione herself did the same and closed her eyes and sighed, "Did erm did you ever-" sighing she shook her head, "Did you ever get the courage to tell Harry and Ron about our parents?" She asked softly, "The only reason I am asking is because they both keep asking me when I am going to go see them again, however how can I see them? Their dead and I relive the nightmare ever single night."

She looked down and shook her head, "Do the nightmares stop? The only reason I am asking is because well, I just want something to look forward to besides a life of disappointment." Hermione hopped that her and Harry would stay together but from what her older self was saying it seemed like one of them broke up with the other. But that was impossible Hermione had to wonder if maybe something else was going on. There was too much difference, Hermione didn't keep her time turner and she never thought of Ron more than a brother. "Tell me did anything I say was it different?"

Realizing that she was babbling the young Gryffindor rubbed the back of her neck and stood up walking around the room. "Listen I know that you are suppose to be me in the future but something's are not adding up. Like the Time Turner, and me going with Ron, I have never seen Ron as more than a friend maybe a brother but not any romantic." Running her hands through her hair she sighed and shook her head, "I am just not believing you are me, or if you are me then maybe the time turner did more than send you back eight years into the past. Maybe this is a different universe or something I do not know." She grumbled and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course I remember the rules," she replied haughtily. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't remember? I didn't see your face before I saved you and we really had to get away from that man." She said more reasonable. This was all too much for her to take in.

"Harry?" Mione asked bewildered. Even though she no longer was with Ronald anymore, after what he pulled she hardly wanted to look at him, but she would never think to ever be with Harry. He was the brother she never had. "Of course we won-" Mione started to say, but stopped herself as Hermione continued. Something about this was off. Mione didn't remember a time when she was worried about keeping Harry safe. I mean she was always worried for him, but never really had the thought that she was his lifeline. Plus, really her and Harry? Never.

Hermione stood there taking in everything her younger self was going on about. When she took her to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione did indeed take a breath. Hermione snapped her eyes open at the mention of hers-their parents. She narrowed her eyes, 'dead?' they weren't dead she had left them in Australia not bothering to upset them anymore by giving them back their old memories; memories of her. She wasn't worth messing up their lives once more. "Our parents died?" Her heart dropped for the girl. Here she wouldn't revive her parents for their own benefit and now her younger self tells her that in this place, she has none. This was all so much to take in.

"Of course something is not adding up, this whole thing is not adding up. From the moment I met you something did seem rather odd. At least we still have the same thought process, thank Merlin. I daresay I would want to meet…a version of myself that wasn't as brilliant." Mione pondered as Hermione reasoned out what was happening.

She stood up and started pacing. Pacing it seemed, helped her to calm down and straighten things out. "Yes, yes you couldn't have been me when I was younger. Yet you are I. Maybe this is just another version of reality. A different universe as you put it. But why would the time turner send me here? I just can't seem to figure out that part. Maybe I could use the time turner to get back?" Mione closed her eyes as she quickly held the time turner out from her chest, she give it another gentle spin in the opposite direction and waited the familiar pull.

Mione opened her eyes to still find herself in the exact spot in the Shrieking Shack with her younger self-staring back at her. "Well I guess that didn't exactly work." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Just how am I going to get back?" An idea struck her, "Perhaps the library has some information?" Mione's eyes widened, "Nobody can know I am here though, maybe Harry, but I don't think anyone else should really see me." Her eyes narrowed once more, "Maybe I could stay here, sort of like as a hideout place of sorts?"

"What do you make of all this?"

Hermione sat there silently trying to think for a second then looked out a nearby window with a small sigh. "Listen you are right about one thing, no one can ever know you are here. No one not even Harry. I think it might cause more damage, and besides we have no idea why you are here or why you cannot go back. Can know you're here erm Mione? Is it okay if I call you that and you call me Hermione. This way we won't get too confused about the name thing." She spoke in a soft voice looking back out the window. "I will sneak you some food out or better yet I will get Dobby to bring you food from the kitchen. At least I know he can keep a secret if I just ask him kindly. I will just say you're a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Looking over at her she walked over and sat down. "Maybe we got off wrong, I am sorry for snapping at you but so much has happened in such a small amount of time you know? I am under a lot of stress and under constant surveillance by the Order. So I am a tad touchy I am sorry." She said to her older self looking away Hermione had to think for a second. "Look if you want to go look in the library then I really think that either, one I get the pollyjuice potion I have left out and let you use it to look like well us. Only my erm our younger self and you look or two I can go in and get the books and bring them back here."

Remembering she asked about their parents Hermione sighed weakly. "Yes our well from what I can see yours are still alive. Mine was killed this past summer." Bracing herself Hermione looked right at Mione. "You see Death Eaters and Voldemort showed up at our home while I was out at the park swinging and thinking. Mainly wondering if Harry was okay because of Sirius' death." Pausing a moment she looked down and sighed. "Well I got home and I had my wand in my pocket. I opened the door and saw the Death Eaters using the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. Of course Bellatrix was the one doing the most of it. When I got in I sent a patronus to the Order."

Closing her eyes she felt hot tears spill out sighing weakly, "Well they turned to me and stopped hurting mum and dad and started using the same spell on me. Five Death Eaters used the spell on me at the same time over and over again until I could barely breathe. They wanted to know where Harry was, they said that I was weak and I would never survive because I was a mud blood." Wiping her tears she took a breath, "Anyway I wouldn't tell them that is when I saw two green lights hit my parents. They fell dead and then Voldemort himself used the cruse on me until I would say something. I wouldn't give Harry up though and he was about to kill me when the Order arrived with Dumbledore. Next thing I know I wake up at St. Mungo's bandage up and being cared for."

"I have only told Harry just recently about it well him and Ronald both. So you see Harry is more important to me than one else. He has always been the one to tell me it will be okay and to protect me. So it was my turn to protect him, I would have died to save him. One of the biggest reasons was I love him. I fell in love with him third year he is my everything." She said whispering, "He is all I have left besides Ron, and we fight like cats and dogs anyway." She said softly but then looked up at Mione.

Hermione closed her eyes, and muttered, "I really hope I can go back." She sighed; playing with her ring that Drake had given her not to long ago. No, not as an engagement ring, but as a friendship ring, only just have reconciling their differences. The ring was princess cut, in the shape of a snake with a ruby gem the eye; the body of the snake was white gold. Combining a bit of each other in it. Of course Drake had to be the majority of the piece, but she loved him all the same. Hermione tilted her head to the side, "I wonder if I am here to help you plan for the war? Perhaps? Since we won, maybe I could be some sort of an aid." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "It's all I could think of, that; or my curiosity got the better of me. Again." She chuckled slightly, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "Your right, not even Harry should know. I'm sure he has enough on his plate. We'll just have to go head first on this together." She nodded, "I hope Dobby won't recognize me, but then there is some difference about us. No, he should safe. Thank you." She said softly. She glanced around the Shrieking Shack remembering her third year, was it the same for her? She glanced back at Hermione in wonderment.

Hermione spoke firmly, "That's alright, I'll be Mione, Hermione." She paused biting her lower lip. "In your third year did you ever come here to save Ron from a black dog? Well Sirius that is? I'm just trying to see how many differences there are between our worlds." Mione rubbed the back of her neck, "Food would be quite nice right now, and do you think after you obtain the library books you could come here and join me? I don't think we should go through the trouble of you running to fetch the potion and having to come all the way back here. But if you were to eat here, do you think Harry would miss you too much?" She laughed, "He probably would worry too, if I know Harry." She smiled, "Harry and Drake hardly let me out of their sight, unless I'm at work. They won't bother me there."

"It's ok, trust me I understand." Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Constant surveillance? Really? They never did that with us, but then again…" She trailed off thinking of Hermione's parents. Mione stared wide-eyed as Hermione told her story. She slowly sank to a chair as the destruction of it all hurt her heard. Although she was not really related to them, she had her own parents. This was her family; Hermione was herself in a sense. She was silent her heart beating in rhyme to every painful experience she went through. Remembering how the cruse felt when Bellatrix turned her wand on her. Her body shuddered at the thought. Hermione had come face to face with pure evil herself at such a young age, and withheld his demands. At least she was seventeen when she had to deal with everything, and she didn't have Voldemort cruse her only his right hand…woman.

She got up quickly and went to Hermione encasing her in a hug. "Now you have me too. And don't worry Ron fights with me that way too. I guess it's something we should just learn to except and move on." Before it was too late, steps and a high pitched giggle were heard coming towards them. Hermione froze in her spot, if anyone were to spot her they were both doomed. The steps got quicker and the voiced called back to someone, "Hurry up," hiccup, "We can start the fun soon!" The giggle rose from the hallway. Hermione narrowed her eyes; whoever this was she was already starting to annoy her.

She pulled away from Hermione and stared into the pitch-black hallway, her hand automatically went to her wand. She turned to face Hermione, "You think maybe they'll just feel asleep?" Mione doubted herself even before she spoke it. Suddenly she saw curly blonde hair step out of the shadows her giggle rose to the top of her throat but then abruptly stopped upon seeing the two of them. "Hermione?" She practically shrieked. Mione's eyes widened in a panic and wiped out her wand in a flash, "Stupefy!" She shouted, sending the girl to the ground. Mione slowly turned to face Hermione only to observe that she too had her wand out. Another pair of footsteps could be heard. "Lav?" Ron's voice shouted towards them. "Now what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked at Mione and then raised her eye brow. Then smiling softly she looked up remembering trying to save Ron from a black dog. "He he yeah I remember that all too well to be honest. It is amazing you know? Sirius was a wonderful man and he was looked up by a lot of people. Mainly Harry, it broke Harry down when Sirius died, although he says that I am the only reason that kept him from going insane." She paused and then sighed weakly, "Harry well my Harry gets so depressed at times that I am not sure if I am ever enough to bring him out of it. He blames himself for last year. Not just for Sirius' death but almost causing mine. He said that if he would have lost me he would have let Voldemort take over him." She said shifting in her seat then biting her bottom lip. "You see that year that we did save Sirius was the year I realized I would do anything for him. That is when I knew I loved him and I always would." Hermione gave a weak laugh and then looked down. "He didn't realize it until much later but that is okay, because I have him now and that is all that matters." Hermione said softly.

Listening to what Mione said she looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "Well yeah Harry would become worried and start looking for me. Mainly because he knows how hard it has been knowing that I can never go home again." She said in a low voice, "However I think that we will have to figure something out for you. Now that you are here I can't just leave you and pretend everything is fine and dandy." Hermione then rubbed the back of her neck then looked at her softly, "Wait Drake? As in Draco Malfoy? Him and Harry actually are friends, wait you and him are friends?" Hermione had to laugh at this point, "I would never be his friend, not after what he helped do." She said weakly and walked over to the window looking out it, "I know he is a Death Eater, and one part of gaining entrance was to try and destroy Harry. He was there the night our well my parents were killed." Hermione clenched her fist tightly and looked over her shoulder, "He is a git that can jump off a cliff for all I care!"

"You know since Voldemort put that cruse on me I haven't been the same, my grades they are the same but I think differently now. I want to learn Dark Arts, but I can't tell anyone." She said in a weak voice looking down. "Not even Harry, I do not want to scare him off." Glancing over at her older self she shook her head a bit. "Please do not think it bad of me, I only want to learn so I can create a counter cruse for each one that way no one and I mean no one can ever hurt anyone with those damn things ever again!" Hermione's eyes grew a tad dark but then sighed weakly, "You see not only did that change me I." she paused and then sighed shaking her head clinching her fists. "I am having the same nightmares as Harry now!" She hissed through her teeth and shook her head, "I do not know what is wrong with me!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as her older self hugged her. "Yes I do." She said smiling softly and before Hermione could continue she heard someone coming up the stairs. Hearing the giggling and what sounded like drunkenness. It was Lavender and Ron. Hermione's eyes widened she couldn't get caught. Neither one of them could, if they did it would be all over and something would happen. Something bad, looking around to try and figure out something she bit her bottom lip. As Lavender stepped inside and her older self Stupefied her she smirked softly. "Well that takes care of one problem." Hermione looked around fast as she heard Ron coming up the stairs. "Here help me!" Hermione dragged Lavender into the bathroom that was in the Shrieking Shack.

As fast as she could she ran and got her back pulling out several potions. "Damn it where is it?" She hissed pulling out a pollyjuice potion. "You are going to have to be Lavender!" She said putting in the hairs and handing it to her olderself. "Get into the bathroom!" She pushed her in there with Lavender and then took a breath, "Make sure she won't wake up for a while okay?" she whispered through the door as Ron walked in and looked at Hermione. "Hermione? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be up there with Harry? Oh and did Lav come in here?" Hermione looked at Ron and sighed, "I had some thinking to do Ron. Yes she did she is in the bathroom and will be out soon." Ron frowned at her and sighed, "Hermione you can't keep-" Hermione looked at him, "How would you feel if it was your family Ronald?" He looked at her and nodded, "I am sorry I am being the emotional range of a teaspoon again huh?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I will leave you be and go back to the castle or maybe go to the courtyard!" She said a tad louder then walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Mione nodded, "It's weird how different things turned out for the both of us, yet the situations are so similar. I feel as though I have kept Harry afloat, but I don't know if I ever loved him the way you do." Her eyes were soft as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I would do anything for him as well." Her voice was barely above a whisper, before she shook her head, getting out of her own thoughts. She looked Hermione in the eyes and with a bright smile said, "Well you do have him now and I don't see you losing him anytime soon."

Mione nodded, "He may be a git in your world, but in mine he's changed. Yes, he was a death eater but he couldn't kill." Mione smiled at the thought, "He's repented. You can say Harry, Draco and I have become the new trio." She glanced down to the floor, "Ron and I didn't really have the best relationship. I think he knew I never truly loved him even though I thought I did. After he cheated on me, I guess everything went downhill. He blamed my relationship for Harry on the way I behaved." Mione brought up her hand quickly to rid her eyes of the tears that started to form, "He hated Harry. He blamed him for taking me away and then Draco come back and well he and I ended up working together." She paused, biting her lower lip, "I don't know where in my life I would be without him."

"Nothing is wrong with you! You can't blame yourself for seeing something that Voldemort did to you." Hermione scrunched her brows in thought, "You know learning the Dark Arts for a counter curse is not a bad idea at all." Her honey browns looked into a mirror as she stared at her younger self. "Let me help you. That way Harry won't suspect anything bad of you, with the two of us working together, surely something will bound to work." She took Hermione's hands in hers, "Hermione, I don't think Harry could ever be scared of you, or hate you. If he thinks the way you think of him, he will only want to protect you more. I can feel it."

Mione grabbed Lavender's other foot and helped dragged her into the bathroom. "Of course it had to be her." Mione mumbled in distaste. When Hermione dashed out of the bathroom Mione tilted her head in confusion, walking to the door frame. "What are you doing?" "You are going to have to be Lavender!" Hermione's voice echoed loudly in Mione's ear. Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards and let Hermione into the bathroom. "No. I refuse. I have a bad history with him. Can't we just let him know? I can't do this Hermione, I can't!" She stared at the potion in her hands; that Hermione had shoved at her. "No." "Get into the bathroom!" Mione started to protest again as she pushed her inside. Mione narrowed her eyes, "I will never forgive you for this." Hermione stated as the door closed her in. She heard Hermione whisper, "Make sure she won't wake up for a while okay?" Mione sighed and rubbed her face. She set down the potion and took the time turner in her hands, "Why did you bring me here?" She questioned it softly.

She heard Ron and Hermione talking; maybe she would take him with her. Hermione smiled at the thought, locking the door; just in case. She slid down the wall, staring at Lavender and the potion. Mione's mind raced through the different spells trying to think of the perfect one to keep Lavender at bay. Mione knew that she cast a pretty strong Stupefy spell; so she just cast Incarcerus and Silenco on her instead. Only Hermione and herself would know she would be up here anyway, they could think of something better later.

She stood pacing trying to think when she heard a knock on her door. "Lav, babe. What's taking you so long? Hermione's gone so it's just us now." She heard his lust filled voice and it made her shudder. Mione cleared her voice and made it higher, "All be out soon. I'm just primping." Mione added a giggle on the end that made herself even gag. She pinched her nose, while she picked up the potion and gulped it on down. She stumbled over to the sink and placed the empty cup inside, while holding her head down. She could sense her features starting to change; it was almost making her dizzy. When she stared back to the mirror she was no longer the 22 year old Hermione Granger but the sixteen year old Lavender Brown; Merlin help her.

She unlocked the door and slipped out of it, knocking into Ron. She quickly shut the door and locked it with Alohorma. It was not long before she felt Ron kissing at Lavender's- no her neck. She gently pushed him away. "What's wrong babe?" He breathed out, his hands running down her sides. Mione tried not to flinch as he did this; she just had to focus on getting to the courtyard. "I'm just not feeling well is all, won-won." She forced her eyes to meet his. "Hrm, maybe all that firewhiskey went to your head." He swept back her hair, keeping his hand cupped to her cheek. Mione's hand shot up, but she had to remember not to remove his hand from her. So instead she gripped his hand with hers.

"I think I'm just going to visit Madam Promfey and then head to bed, I'm sorry for ruining our plans for tonight." "It's alright." His lips moved forward and she turned her head down slightly making his lips touch her forehead instead. His hand slid from her cheek cupping his hand in hers. "I'll walk with you, okay?" Mione nodded meekly, as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him. As they reached the Hospital Wing, Ron quickly kissed her lips and bid her a good night. "Night." Mione said as she watched him disappear down the hall. As soon as she couldn't see him any longer she wiped at her lips.

She made her way quietly to the courtyard where she saw Hermione waiting for her. "You have no idea what you have just put me through. He kissed me. The prat had his lips pressed to mine. I swear the time turner just sent me here to be tortured by the prat." Hermione fumed sitting down on a ledge. "Now how long do I have to suffer being in this body?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked out of the Shrieking Shack she did feel bad that she had to leave Mione in there but she needed to figure out a few things. Walking down the way she got into the courtyard and was leaning against a tree. It wasn't too long before Harry finally caught up with her smiling gently he walked right up to her and pressed himself against her and kissed her passionately. Hermione gasped and was caught off guard by him and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately running her fingers through his hair she smiled as he pulled his mouth off of hers then looked down into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. Touching her face gently Harry kissed her forehead a lot of things between then was always unspoken mainly because they loved one another so much they didn't really need to talk as much. "Hermione?"

Slowly gazing up at Harry she looked into his eyes and smiled weakly at him. He was always the one that would end up being her weakness. It was always Harry who was there for her most of the time. He was there for her more than anyone else. "Yes Harry?" She whispered softly back to him. Harry slowly moved his hand down to her side and kissed her cheek. "I love you Hermione, I am sorry that we haven't been able to spend as much time as I have wanted lately. Especially since I found out what happened to you over the summer."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his lips softly shaking her head. "Harry stop it now I love you too! You know good and well that it is fine about what is going on. You have a lot on your plate I understand that. I mean next year you, me, and Ron are not going to be back here. We are going to help you Harry no matter what." She said softly and touched his hand. He smiled at her, "You are always so stubborn."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little and the hugged him tightly. "Harry are you scared?" He looked down at her a little confused about the question and then he sighed. "Yeah a little but I know with you and Ron beside me I will be just fine. Although I am scared that you or Ron might get hurt or worse killed. I do not want that to happen, especially not to you Hermione, I cannot lose you."

Hermione looked at him and sighed weakly. "You won't Harry I will always be there to help you. Even before we started this relationship I was there to help you no matter what right?" Harry just smiled and closed his eyes thinking about all the time Hermione had helped him out. However his mind remembered last year when she was nearly killed by Antonin Dolohov. He still owed that bastard for almost taking away the one person he loves most in this world.

Harry looked at her and hugged her tightly then sighed. "Do not worry so much okay? You and I will be great and nothing will stand in our way no matter what I am always going to be here to protect you." Hermione smiled at him, "I know Harry and I will protect you too try not to worry so much either okay?" He looked at her and nodded, "Deal!" Just then Ginny walked out and looked over at Harry and Hermione with a glare. "Harry I swear I do not understand why you are with her? You left me for her and she is just using you!" Harry looked at Ginny and crossed his arms very pissed off now.

"She isn't using me Ginny! Hermione loves me very much and she has always been there for me no matter what! You just love me because of my status as the Chosen One! You have always just loved me for that! Hermione loves me for me." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him softly and then turned to Ginny. "Harry is right Ginny I love Harry! I have loved him since our third year since I helped him save Sirius!" Harry looked at her and then blinked softly then kissed Hermione's temple and then smirked at Ginny. "You see Ginny Hermione is not only my girl friend and the love of my life but she is still my best friend and always has been! You had your chance and you cheated on me with Dean none the less!"

Ginny glared at them and looked at Harry, "You will be sorry that you chose her over me Harry!" She hissed and ran off. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled softly. Then with a laugh he kissed Hermione again. "Well she won't give up that easy you know that don't you?" Hermione nodded softly. "Yeah I know but all well!" Harry looked at his watch and then sighed weakly. "Hermione I hate to do this to you but." Hermione placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. "No don't apologize it is a sign of weakness." Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed together. "Go on to Dumbledore he is waiting for you. I will meet you in the common room later." He nodded gave her a fast kiss and then ran off to Dumbledore. "Bye Harry!" Hermione blushed and smiled as Mione ran up in Lavender's body.

Then hearing her go on about having to kiss Ron and being tortured by being inside Lavender's body by way of Polyjuice Potion. Hermione laughed at Mione and looked at her, "I am so sorry! But Ron coming in there with Lavender spoiled everything and it was the only thing I could think of so fast! Do not worry we should be okay for now, with Ron in bed and Harry talking with Dumbledore. There should be no interruptions about what we have to do." Hermione looked at her older self counterpart and then smiled "So you about died kissing Ronald? Wouldn't that be like weird I mean he is years younger than you now." Hermione said laughing hard just joking around with herself.


End file.
